


Burning

by ysmccool



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Series: Ghost of a Chance 3, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-21
Updated: 2000-01-21
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysmccool/pseuds/ysmccool
Summary: Ray and Benny are in Florida and loving it.This story is a sequel to Heating Up.





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Burning

## Burning

by YS McCool

Author's webpage: http://members.xoom.com/ymccool/

* * *

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Alliance Television, no copyright infringement is intended. 

Title: Burning  
Pairing: Fraser/Vecchio  
Rating: NC-17 m/m  
Category: Romance  
Series : Ghost of a Chance # 3  
Author Name : Y S McCool  
Author E-Mail :  
Date: January 20, 2000 

Burning  
By Y S McCool 

~Okay, this is different,~ Ray thought as he awoke to the mind-blowing sensation of someone blowing his mind, or rather, his cock. A dark head bobbed up and down as his normal morning erection was told to put up or shut up. 

Put up it was. His cock rushed headlong into this early morning challenge. 

Ray hung on as best as he could with so much cotton filling his brain. "Yeah, Benny. Oh, yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Oh, yeah. Ohmigod." The larger man was lying on his legs which kept Ray from arching up into that wonderful mouth. Ben was using his superior strength to control Ray's hips, which forced the detective to lie back and just enjoy it. 

Ray tried to stretch it out, but this blowjob had awakened him from a particularly vivid run-through of one of his favorite Benny sex dreams--Constable Fraser conducts a strip search. He was just to the part where he, the very guilty suspect, was bent over the desk for the anal probe when that mouth had engulfed his cock. 

"That's it, Benny. Oh yeah. Stretch it out. Make me beg. Benny. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Okay. Okay. Okay. I'm begging, Benny. I'm begging. Ray is begging here!" 

Benny swallowed him whole. Ray could feel the larger man's nose burying itself in his pubic hair. Ray lost it. 

Instinct made him grip the sheets instead of Benton's thick hair as his hips bucked wildly in his orgasm. The spasms left him feeling like a shattered, yet happy, man. 

Ben kissed his way up from Ray's cock. "Good morning, Ray." 

"Benny, you are infinitely better than a cup of coffee for getting a man's eyes opened. He gently stroked Ben's face. "Did you shave already?" 

"No, Ray, I'm just not very hairy." Benton stroked his cheek against Ray's hand. 

"That must have come in handy while you were playing Ms. Fraser," Ray said as he trailed his fingers over Benton's almost totally smooth cheeks. 

"It did help," Ben admitted. Benton pulled Ray closer and kissed him hard. 

"Don't you want me to brush my teeth first?" Ray asked between kisses. 

Ben shook his head no and went back to kissing Ray. Ray twined his long legs around Benny, slowed the kisses down, and savored the quiet, soulful contact with the man he loved. 

Ben tucked his head under Ray's chin. "Is this snuggling?" he asked. 

"Yeah, this is snuggling." He kissed the top of Benny's head. "We can't get too comfortable, 'cause we need to be at Matador's Fine Tuxedos at 10 a.m. to pick up our tuxes." 

Ben looked up at Ray through his thick lashes. "We have tuxes?" 

"Rented, but yeah, we have tuxes. We pick up our tuxes at 10, have lunch, do a little sightseeing, and then come home and get ready for an elegant dinner at the Candlelight Restaurant, then on to the opera." 

"Then we come back here, and I can put out?" Ben asked hopefully, his eyebrows wiggling. 

Ray laughed at the unexpected, but highly welcomed bit of playfulness from his lover. There was something so *wicked* about Benton Fraser saying 'Put Out'. "It sounds like a plan to me, Benny." 

Ray and Ben lay quietly for a while, then Ray managed to coax the other man into the shower. Sharing a shower was always one of Ray's favorite pastimes, once he got out of high school. He happily soaped Benny from earlobes to toes, then went onto his knees and sucked the larger man off in the shower. 

Still no Tourette's Syndrome, but Benny did babble like a madman. Seeing his normally oh so in control Mountie standing under the water and shaking like he was centered on a vibrating plate left Ray feeling absolutely smug. 

Ray let Ben plan their route through the city while he attended to breakfast. "Here you go, Benny. Eat up." Ray placed a stack of pancakes before his lover. "You told me pancakes with hot apple slices was one of your favorite breakfast treats." Ray ladled on the spiced apple slices. 

"You remembered?" Ben asked in awe. 

"Sure, Benny. I listen most of the time, and I pretty much remember what you tell me." It was not a big deal. It took no more time to make pancakes than it took to make an omelet which was what he was having. 

Ben polished off the pancakes pretty quickly, so Ray gave him half his omelet. That orgasm must have taken more out of the Canadian than Ray thought. Or maybe the warm sea air was affecting the other man's appetite. 

Ray washed the dishes, the two of them changed the sheets, and Ben started a load of laundry before they headed out for a day's adventure. 

"Oh my," the ultra-tanned blonde man said as Ben and Ray entered Matador's Fine Tuxedos. "Are you my ten o'clock?" he asked. 

"Ray Vecchio," the detective announced. "We have two tuxedos reserved." 

"Oh yes. The two Armani classic black tuxedos," he purred. The man bounced over, whipped out his tape measure, and began measuring Ray's shoulders. "You're are classic," he announced. "Your body was meant to be draped by the finest fabrics." 

"I also feel that way, but, unfortunately, my wallet has a vote too." Ray held still while the man quickly and efficiently took his measurements. 

"I happen to know a very wealthy woman who is looking for someone elegant to decorate her arm," the man offered. 

"He's not interested," Benny said firmly. 

Ray chuckled. He could almost hear Marlon Perkins narrating this scene. 'See the alpha Canadian Mountie asserting his territory to the interloper.' In full view of the shopkeeper, Benton Fraser patted one Ray Vecchio's bottom. 

The guy just smiled and made notes on Ray's measurements. "I understand." The two friends were fitted out in their black tuxes, red cummerbund for Benny and a black vest with silver threads for Ray, and sent on their way. They would be returning the tuxes the day they left for Chicago as the men would also be wearing the rented clothes for the concert. 

A nice ride around the city had them back at the cottage for a late lunch. Ray gave Benton a massage while hoping for a bit of nookie, but Ben dropped off instead. Ray let his lover nap undisturbed until it was time to get dressed for dinner. 

"Ray, I can't believe I fell asleep on you," Benton complained. "I really had hoped to be able to put out." 

Vecchio grinned at the new phrase that was taking hold with his lover. "Don't worry about it, Benny. You need your rest for tonight. We have a full itinerary." Ray tied his friend's bowtie for him and then stepped back so Ben could return the favor. 

"I'm really embarrassed, Ray," Ben admitted. "I'm not weak." 

"Benny, I'm too much man for most people, and you're recently released from the hospital. You've got to expect this kind of thing," Ray said seriously, offering a face-saving explanation for Benton's nap. 

"Well, that is true, Ray. You are indeed too much man for most people," Benton agreed. 

The Candlelight Restaurant was as achingly romantic as the brochure described. Fresh seafood, candlelight, a grand piano, huge aquariums, and a view of the ocean. That, combined with Benny's company, was about as much romance as most hearts could take. 

After dining on steak and lobster, the two men drove to the Pensacola Opera House. The place was packed. Camera crews were everywhere, as were local and national celebrities. Ray hadn't been expecting this kind of turnout when he'd ordered the tickets. 

The two of them ended up seated with two very beautiful ladies from Dallas, Texas. They were fascinated by Benton, charmed by Ray, but still a couple in their own right. 

Benton had been so moved by the performance the Mountie had tears on his cheeks. This moved the ladies to invite them for a late supper with hints of shared ecstacy, but Ray declined on their behalf. But they did the gentlemanly thing and escorted the ladies to their car. 

Ray knew his face was going to hurt for days because he was grinning so hard. Watching Benton almost float into the cottage, still humming tunes from the opera, was just a wondrous sight. Relaxed and happy. That's what his Benny was--relaxed and happy. 

Vecchio swept his Mountie into his arms and danced while Benton sang to him. They danced out into the backyard and under the stars. When Benny's voice dropped, Ray took the opportunity to kiss the larger man. 

Was this really Ray Vecchio? 

Was this Ray kissing Benton Fraser by moonlight? Were those his hands removing and folding Benny's clothes? Was that him standing there and letting Benny remove his? 

Was that Ray Vecchio bending Benny over the hot tub, forcing the larger man's legs apart, and kissing his way from the man's ankles to his ass? Did he really leave his friend naked and bent over the hot tub with only the cover for support while he retrieved lube and condoms? 

Did he, Ray Vecchio, come back outside and fuck his handsome friend while he moaned and thrashed underneath him? Did he then move Benny over to the lounge chair, put him on his stomach, and take him again. 

Did he, Ray Vecchio, demonstrate the recovery levels of a seventeen year old, and put Benny on his back on the grass, for God's sake, and take him one more time? 

He only really seemed to be himself when they were showering together and Ray took the time to scrub those suspicious grass stains off Benny's butt. He also seemed more himself when he insisted that Benny sleep on top of him to spare his abused bottom and back. The poor man looked like some horny Chicago cop had his way with him several times. 

* * *

The next day they spent fishing. Proper fishing where the only ice is in the hold for your catch and in the ice chest. Benny took them out to a good fishing spot the man who rented them the boat told them about and they cast their lines. 

Ray was working some sunblock onto Benny's shoulders and back when Benton broke the silence. "I have fantasies about you, Ray Vecchio," the Mountie announced. 

"I should hope so," Ray responded. "Your not having fantasies about me would seriously hurt my feelings." 

"Then there's no danger of me hurting your feelings, Ray. I have a... ah, virtual library of Ray fantasies." 

Ray squatted down beside the chair Benny was sitting in and continued to spread the liquid down the larger man's muscular back. "I see you're building up to sharing one with me, so cut to the chase. Let's hear one." 

"We're in my cabin," he began softly. 

"So far, so good. Remote location, lots of potential for sharing body warmth, and you in flannel. It works for me." Ray looked up to catch Benton grinning broadly. "Go on." 

"Outside, the wind is howling and the two of us are snuggled up tight in front of the fireplace. I tell you that we need to strip down to fully share our body warmth." 

Ray snickered. "And city rube that I am, I buy it." 

"Actually, Ray, it's a sound tactic in that situation. The fact that you will be innocently placing your naked body against mine is simply a bonus." Even in his fantasies, poor Benton tried not to come off as a man giving in to his carnal desires. Ray had a lot of work ahead of him. 

"Okay, so you're saving my life by getting naked with me," he agreed. "Now what?" 

"You're shivering. I relish the feel of your flesh against mine and the way your shivering is rubbing my body so wonderfully. I place your fingers in my mouth to warm them. But once I have them, I can't resist sucking them like they're little cocks. Sweet little Ray cocks filling my mouth," he added huskily. Benny's head dropped back and his hand invaded his navy blue shorts. 

Ray helped out his friend by lowering the big man's shorts all the way down his legs. The detective added more sunblock to his palms and began working the lotion up Benton's pale calves. "Okay, you're sucking my fingers. What am I doing?" 

"You're staring at me with those beautiful green eyes of yours. Then you lean forward and suck one of my nipples into your mouth." Benny held his palm out and Ray poured some of the lotion into the larger man's hand. Benton began fisting his cock close to the balls. 

"Go on," Ray prompted. 

"Your free hand reaches down and grips my cock so hard it almost hurts. You nip and nibble your way down my body and take the head of my cock in your mouth. You suck it for a few seconds, then you ask me 'is it getting warmer, Benny?'. I release your fingers and reply 'yes, Ray, it is getting warmer.' And you say--" Ben gasped as Ray took the larger man's cock into his mouth. "You... say... 'it's going to get a hell of a lot hotter, Benny?'." 

The Mountie kept fisting the base of his cock as Ray sucked the head. Ray pushed his own shorts down and worked them off his legs while still sucking his lover's big dick. 

"You move us into the 69 position and tell me 'get my dick nice and wet, Benny, because you know where I'm going to put it.' I have this small pot of oil by the fire. I try to tell you that dry skin is a constant problem in the cold, but you tell me 'put that mouth back on my cock, Fraser.' You use your fingers to open my anus for you." 

Benny pulled his hand away from his dick and visibly tried to bring himself under control. "You roll me on my back, let me see you oiling up your cock, then you take me. I can't describe how animalistic our coupling is. It's beyond sex. It's--" 

"It's pig fucking, Benny," Ray explained. "No higher reasoning. No *coupling*. It's us at our most animalistic level." Ray moved up and straddled the larger man's lap. He pushed their cocks together and humped up and down. "We're mating." 

"Oh, oh, oh, Ray!" Ben shouted. His blue eyes seemed glazed. Ray was taken completely by surprise as the big man stood up, lifting himself and Ray off the seat. Benny laid the two of them down on the air mattress Ray had insisted on bringing so Benny could have a nap while they were fishing. 

Fraser nuzzled Ray from head to toe, then worked his way back up the smaller man's legs and began rimming out Ray's ass. Vecchio didn't think he would ever take this loving attention for granted. It just naturally loosened him up and made him ready for fingers, Little Ben, and, hopefully, Big Ben. 

"Yeah, oh yeah, Benny. Damn, that's so good," Ray moaned. Ben began sucking and teasing Ray's balls while working his thumb in and out of the smaller man's tight chute. Ray loved the feeling of being filled, and the fact that it was part of Benny inside him just made it all the sweeter. He humped that thumb like the randy teenager he had become. 

Benny moved up, rolled Ray onto his side, and spooned up behind him. The two men barely fit on the air mattress, but Vecchio was in no mood to complain. 

"Ray, I can't wait anymore. It's romantic, it's perfect, and it's got to be now," Benton moaned. 

Little Ben may have made Ray able to relax around something being put into his ass, but it in no way prepared him for the emotional reality of knowing that Benton Fraser was fucking him. "Ohmigod," he gasped as he felt his pucker give around the fat head of Benny's cock. It kept coming and coming into him. God, the man felt a mile long. But his body was greedy for that feeling. Ray was fucking insane for Benny's cock. 

Fraser was so tender with him. Treating him like he might shatter into a thousand pieces. It made him feel loved and it made him feel insane at the same time. 

In. Out. Slow push. Gentle exit. In. In. Out. In. In. Out. In. In. All the way in. Half out. All the way in. Half out. Three-quarters out. All the way in. Half out. All the way in. Was Benny trying to kill him? "Give me that cock!" he demanded. "You want me to pig fuck you, Benny. Do you want to pig fuck me?" 

Fraser didn't answer at first. Ray wasn't really expecting an answer. "Can you--" Benny started. 

"Yeah, I can," Ray finished. 

Benton made a snort like a pig, which caused Ray to laugh. That's when Benny plowed into his ass. 'Be careful what you ask for' they say. But 'ask for what you need' was Ray's response to that. Benny was slapping Ray's ass with his hand and fucking his butt wide at the same time. Each slap made him clinch which caused Benny to shout something Ray couldn't understand. 

After a few minutes of this, Ray couldn't have understood the other man if he had been speaking English. 

"Ray. Ray. Ray. Ray. Ray," Benton panted. Something extra hot filled Ray's ass. It was Benny's cum. Benton had taken him naked. 

The two men lay perfectly still. The only sounds were of sea birds, the waves, and the damn fish struggling at the end of their lines. 

Ray expected Fraser to pull out, whisper some stupid apology for fucking Ray like a twenty dollar whore, stammer something about the lack of a condom, and spend the rest of their vacation looking like a dog expecting a beating. 

Instead, Benny moved Ray onto his back without taking out his cock. He reached between Ray's widely spread legs and stroked the smaller man's dick. All the while he was looking into Vecchio's eyes with this intense look of... love. Yeah, this look of love and awe that would melt the biggest glacier in Canada. 

"I want to fuck you while I'm wearing my boots and Stetson," Benton announced. "I want to bend you over my desk at the Consulate and eat your ass while I'm jerking off. I want to fuck you in the back seat of the Riviera. I want to suck your cock on a stakeout." He began to rock his hips, sending his still hard cock deeply into Ray. 

"I want to hold your hand while we're walking Diefenbaker. I want you to fuck me on my bed. I want to fuck you on your bed. I want us to have an *our* bed." 

"Making love on *our* bed," Ray murmured. 

"I want to eat dinner at your family's house and know I'm a part of them. I want you to wash my hair while you're fucking my face. I want to crawl across the floor and beg to suck your cock and hear you tell me that I'm worthy." 

"More than worthy, Benny," Ray encouraged. 

"I want to read to you in bed. I want to eat a meal off your body. I want you to spank me, even if it's only the one time. I want this to last forever. I want to love you like this until the day I die. I want to be able to tell you all these things and not have you walk away." 

"Never," Ray promised. 

"I want to cry. I want to laugh. I want to hold you." Benton began to fuck Ray in rhythm with his words. "I want you. I need you. I want you. I need you." 

"You have me," Ray said as he thrust up. "Yes, Benny. Yes. You have me." Ray came in the other man's fist and smiled at the sweaty-faced Mountie as the larger man licked his hand clean. 

Benton gripped Ray's feet and kept the smaller man's legs spread as he rode Ray's ass like it was a wild stallion. "Ah, ah, ah. Ah. Ah. Ah! Aaahhhhh!" Benton drove his hips in a semi-circle and shot another load into Ray's ass. He collapsed on top of Ray and nearly slid off because the two of them were so sweaty and oilslicked. "I ... need... a ... nap," he confessed. 

"Then go to sleep," Ray purred. He held the larger man until he felt Benny's dick soften and slide out of him. Carefully, he extracted himself from underneath the semi-conscious man and covered his pale friend with both beach towels. 

"As long as I'm able, Benny, I will be yours," Ray promised. "As long as I'm breathing, Benny." 

* * *

Pensacola shrank underneath the plane as they flew north and home. Ray tucked a blanket around his lover and turned out the overhead light. He hoped Benton would be able to sleep all the way back to Chicago. 

Ray turned off his own light and sat in the darkness reliving every event of their trip in his mind. The scenes flashed in his brain like the best erotic video that was ever made. All four times in the hot tub, the grass, the lounge chair, the bed, the shower, the kitchen table, the changing room at JC Penney, and the boat. Ray shivered. He would never be able to look at a boat again without getting a hardon. 

The steward tip-toed by, offered Ray another pillow, and then disappeared toward the front of the cabin. Ray looked over at his partner and was surprised to find his lover's blue eyes staring back. "Try to get some sleep, Benny," he encouraged. "All the relaxing you did on vacation will be sucked away the moment my family gets a hold of you." 

Benton spread the blanket between them and reached into Ray's lap. The Mountie undid Ray's belt and pulled down his zipper with ease. Ray's unthinking cock snapped to attention. "Benny," he warned. 

"I forgot to put 'suck you off on a plane' to my list," Fraser explained. He pulled up the blanket and slid down into Ray's lap. 

Vecchio tried to keep the "I'm being sucked" look off his face and failed. The steward walked by, gave him a wink, and kept going. 

Sweet Jesus, Ray had created a sexual monster out of Benton Fraser. The big man was intent on pulling Ray's eyeballs back into his head. Ray literally had to bite into his fist to keep from screaming as his cum gushed into Benny's greedy mouth. 

The Mountie popped up without a single hair out of place, while the little Ray had left was standing on end. "Thank you kindly, Ray," the big man said in proper Mountie-speak. 

"You're welcome, Benny," Vecchio mumbled. 

The End 


End file.
